thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Huntress
The Little Huntress is a fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise This is from an alternate TLK continuity that I made up in which Vitani is the adoptive daughter of Simba and Nala, with Kiara and another, OC lioness, Sauda, as her sisters. Her birth parents are Scar and Zira, but she was adopted when Zira was banished. In this, the girls are learning to hunt, and Vitani "hunts" a certain target. This was made long before The Lion Guard was ever announced, so Kion doesn't exist here, nor does Kopa. Trivia *"Sauda" is a Swahili name meaning "dark complexion". This suits her, as she has orange-brown colored fur picked up from her great-grandmother Uru. *Neither Kopa nor Kion exists here. *Vitani, though retaining some of her typical attitude, is a bit different personality-wise here due to being raised in the Pridelands. *Vitani will find out about her birth later on. *This story was written before The Lion Guard existed, which is why Kion is absent. Story Simba and Nala had taken Vitani, Sauda and Kiara for a little outing. Finally, they got to one of their favorite spots. The girls were given permission to go have fun, provided that they didn't wander too far. Each went to find some fun. While Sauda opted to stay near Simba and Nala, Vitani and Kiara headed out a short distance. Vitani was eager to practice the hunting skills that Nala had been teaching her and her sisters. To her delight, Vitani found Kiara, who was distracted by a butterfly. She crouched into the grass, stalking her sister. Suddenly, she burst out and leaped at Kiara as if she were a wildebeest. She got her. "I have you now, wildebeest!" Vitani said, thrilled that she was succeeding in her pretending game. However, Kiara squirmed free and ran off. Vitani chased after her. "Stop! I'm not a wildebeest, I'm your sister!" Kiara shouted. Vitani continued to chase Kiara and finally pounced her and start to to rough her up playfully. Kiara screamed out, bringing Nala to the scene. "Vitani, don't treat your sister that way!" the beautiful queen said, a frown on her face. Vitani took a step back. Kiara looked sad. "She treated me like a wildebeest," Kiara said. Nala took a deep breath. "Vitani, this is not how you treat your sister," she said. Vitani knew she was right, but had something to say. "Mom, I just want to be a great huntress, like you," she said. Nala finally smiled and rubbed her daughter's head with her paw. "Vitani, you will be a great huntress, but you must be patient," she said. Vitani sighed. "I can't wait to grow up," she said. Nala laughed. "All in time, Vitani. Now, let's go with your father and sister. But, first, apologize to Kiara," she said. Vitani looked at Kiara. "I'm sorry," she said. Kiara smiled. "I forgive you, Vitani. We're sisters, and nothing can ever change that," she said. And so, they went back. That night, Simba held Vitani as she prepared to fall asleep. Nala held Sauda and Kiara. "So, did you have a good time today?" Simba asked his daughter. Vitani smiled. "Yes, though I will never chase Kiara down again," she replied. And with that, she cuddled up between Simba's paws and fell asleep, causing the king to smile with fatherly pride. "Good night, my little huntress," he said. After that, he rested his head on his paws and slept. Category:Fanfiction